Soporto cualquier cosa, excepto enamorarme
by Guns and Miley
Summary: Matt llega a este colegio pupilo con un solo objetivo, terminar los estudios secundarios, e irse. Pero le costará mucho irse al sentir algo que jamás pensó que sentiría. Amor Mimato, Taiora, Takumi, Takari, entre otros. Principal Mimato
1. Chapter 1

-Pero... los cupos de este año estan agotados... ya no hay habitaciones disponibles, señor director- Decía una mujer, de no más de unos 30 años.

-Los hijos de uno de los empresarios más adinerados de todo Tokio quieren entrar en nuestro instituto, ¿De que manera podría yo, rechazar su petición?- Contestaba el hombre calvo, con una leve sonrisa ante su secretaria

-Señor Hurosawa, entiendo sus argumentos, pero... no cree que estar exagerando un poco con el asunto... es decir... con la familia del presidente de Griffen Records, Ken Ichijouchi, opinó lo mismo y la clase 2-C es un desastre. ¿No cree que debería, al menos... tener una entrevista con los Ishida?

-Yamato y Takeru, provienen, sin duda, de una de las familias con más clase del país. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún inconveniente.

-Respeto su opinión, señor. Pero según el reglamento de la escuela, los alumnos que quieran entrar despues del inicio de clases, deberán tomar un exámen y realizar más de la mitad correctamente.

-No se preocupe, no romperé las reglas puestas por los inspectores. Ellos harán el examen, lo aprovaran, y entraran en ésta escuela así como su padre lo desea.

-Como usted diga ,señor- Contestó la mujer retirandose de la sala.

* * *

-Mimi! Ya es la hora! Despierta!- Gritaba una chica pelirroja lanzando una almohada a su amiga durmiendo mientras que el despertador sonaba insistentemente.

-Hora de que?- Preguntaba una castaña de ojos miel refregandose los ojos

-Hora de despertar. Ya son las 6:45, debes peintarte y vestirte para ir a desayunar- Contestó ésta

Mimi se levantó de su sitio y se sentó. Miró hacia la otra cama y vió que estaba vacía

-Donde está Zoe?- Preguntó Mimi poniendose de pie mientras se dirigía al guardarropa para tomar su uniforme

-Salió más temprano a entrenar, ya sabes como es con el voley- Contestó la pelirroja, Sora

-Está loca. No me levantaría antes de las 6:30 por nada del mundo-

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos, arreglate rápido, debemos ir a desayunar-

-Si, lo se- Contestó la castaña somnolienta.

Ambas tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la habitación dirigiendose hacia el comedor

* * *

Dos chicos llegaron al comedor. Uno de ellos estaba bastante somnoliento, se refregaba los ojos con insistencia debido a su cansancio. Tenía el cabello bastante alborotado, y tenía el uniforme de camisa y corbata mal colocado, camisa fuera de los pantalones, primer botón desabrochado, corbata desajustada, Taichi Yagami, llamado por la mayoría, Tai. Su amigo, a diferencia de él, permanecía sonrriente mientras caminaba arrastrando a su acompañante por el camino hasta encontrar una mesa vacía. Tenía el cabello castaño, unos tonos más oscuros que tai y ojos color chocolate. Tenía el uniforme colocado igual que su amigo, Takuya Kanbara. Encontraron una mesa, y Takuya sentó a su amigo allí para que se quedara allí y fué a buscar desayuno para ambos. Al ver la comida, el castaño más claro se despertó por arte de magia.

-Es solo comida Tai, no es la primera vez que la vez...- Dijo Takuya sentandose con una mano en su rostro.

-Es la única buena razón para estar despierto a estas horas- Contestó éste comiendo su tostada.

De la nada se comenzó a oír un barullo desde la esquina del comedor. Eran los chicos de 2do año C.

-Que es lo que pasa allí?- Preguntó Taichi con la tostada en la boca

-Son los niños de la clase de tu hermana, 2-C- Contestó su amigo, acto seguido dió un sorvo de su leche.

-Esos niños siempre hacen todo lo que les decimos, aún no entiendo por que...- Dijo el Yagami

-Nos admiran simplemente por tener dos firmas cada uno en el cuaderno de la dirección, además siempre se copian de todo lo que nosotros hacemos, no has visto la bandera que hicieron cuando salieron de la primaria? es igual a la nuestra solo que con la letra C- Contestó el otro chico

-Es cierto, especialmente el rico, como es que se llama?-

-Ken Ichijochi, o algo por el estilo-

La guerra de comida entre los de 2do año C estaba empeorando, lo cual llevaría a que todo el comedor

-Oye esto empeorará no crees?- Dijo Takuya

-Si, tal vez sea divertido...- Contestó Tai tomando una dona, para acto seguido lanzarla hacia la zona de la guerra, pero su amigo le tomó la mano de la muñeca

-O tal vez sea más divertido manipular a los mocosos no crees?- Contestó su amigo

Intercambiaron unas miradas complices y se dirigieron allá.

-Hola muchachitos...- Dijo Takuya tomando por el hombro a el lider del grupo, Ken Ichijouchi.

-Que onda?- Dijo Taichi poniendose al lado de su mayor complice, Davis Motomiya

-Son Yagami...- Dijo Ken

-Y Kanbara...- Dijo Davis

-De 4-A...- Dijeron al mismo tiempo...

-Miren amiguitos... venimos a pedirles...- Comenzó Taichi

-Que paren de arrojar alimentos al aire...- prosiguió Takuya

-Si continuan...- Taichi

-Tal vez nos enfademos con ustedes...-

-Ademas, piensen en los pobren niños que no tienen alimento para comer eso sería... AUCH!- Gritó el castaño al recibir un codazo de su amigo y un tirón de oreja de quien sabe quien. Cuando el dolor cesó, volteó para ver quien era, y era su mejor amiga... Mimi Tachikawa junto con Sora Takenouchi.- Jajaja... (fingiendo)... hola Mimi... hola Takenouchi- Esto último lo dijo secamente. Acto seguido la pelirroja volteó su rostro

-Eso no es gracioso tonto, con ese tipo de cosas no se hacen bromas. ¿Que no sabes que hay niños que realmente tienen mucho hambre?-

-Y que es lo que yo dije?- Preguntó Taichi

-No me trates como si fuese tonta! Se que lo dijiste sarcasticamente y no me parece bien. Por eso te di un correctivo.- Contestó Mimi

-"Correctivo"? Desde cuando utilizas palabras como esas?- Taichi

-La copié de Zoe...- Respondió cruzando los brazos con una sonrrisa en su rostro

-Es una palabra agresiva Tai, de quien va a aprenderla si no es de la agresiva de Orimoto?- Takuya

-No hables mal de las personas que no estan...- A Takuya, Mimi- Y ustedes!- Dijo Mimi a los niños de 2-C- Dejen de arrojar comida!-

-No te preocupes, ya no harán nada.- Dijo Taichi

-Claro, los jefes de la manada de chimpances detienen al resto de los monos.- Exclamó Sora lanzandole una indirecta a Taichi

-Si estas tratando de hacer que entienda algo con otras palabras, o me estas "lanzando una indirecta" como le dices tú, te esta saliendo bastante mal- Taichi

-Ya basta, tenemos que ir a clases, ya son 7:20, despues de esa hora la profesora de inglés se enfada- Dijo Mimi

-Si vamos- Dijo Sora- Oye, habrá regresado Zoe del gimnacio?

-No lo se... solo espero que no llegue tarde- Respondió su amiga

* * *

7:25 AM

-Hello Children. I'm sorry to be late but I had a few problems at home. Open your books. The ones who are going to take the First Certificated exam next year, go to the left side of the classroom. The ones who are going to take the PET exam this year, go to the right side of the classroom- Dijo la profesora rápidamente en Ingles. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares en filas perfectas. De la nada la puerta corrediza se abre fuertemente, lo que dejó ver a una rubia agotada y despeinada con el jumper gris de su uniforme arrugado y una media más estirada que la otra.

-I'm sorry for being late, Miss Spregnfeld- Dijo ésta intentando respirar

-Orimoto, it's the third class you arrive late. I don't want that anymore, you're one of my best candidates for First Certificated. Go to your seat.

-I'm very sorry Mr Spregnfeld! It won't happen again-

Zoe se dirigió a su sitio del lado izquierdo del aula. Lamentablemente, su compañero de banco era Kanbara Takuya, ya que él había sido seleccionado por la profesora para que juntos den la parte oral del exámen. Aún faltaba mucho para que tomen el exámen, asique tal vez en ese tiempo, podrían llevarse un poco mejor. Se perdían las esperanzas de aquello día a día debido a que Takuya molestaba a Zoe constantemente. Nadie sabe porque, algunos dicen que es porque la rubia le gusta, las personas más cercanas a él decían que eso era imposible, ya que era muy dificil enamorar a Takuya, y más aún si hablamos de alguien con el carácter de Orimoto.

-Otra vez tarde Izumi, es la segunda clase seguida que lo haces- Decía el castaño buscándole pelea

-No vengo aquí a soportar tus molestaciones, simplemente quiero rendir bien ese exámen, es bastante costoso. Probablemente ni sabias eso.- Respondió la rubia.

-Si lo sabía. Probablemente tu no sabes que ya terminamos el libro que tienes sobre el banco y que deberías haber comprado el nuevo- Contraatacó Takuya

-E-en serio? Eso no lo sabía...- Dijo algo sorprendida

-Tu no sabes muchas cosas- Exclamó el chico con una sonrrisa ganadora en su rostro.

-Grraaaaaaayyfbwiufbvweiuñvbc ! [imaginen que está enojada]. No entiendo como te soportan tus amigos! Eres irritante y odioso!

-Lamento desepcionarte Izumi, pero tendras que soportarme a mi con todas mis cualidades hasta que viajemos a Inglaterra para dar el exámen.

Mientras, del otro lado del aula...

-Creo que ya están peleando... como siempre- Le decía Mimi a Tai y Sora que estaban sentados en sus pupitres frente a ella

-Y que esperabas... a Takuya le encanta ver como Zoe se enoja...- Comentaba Taichi

-Si, y el carácter de Zoe no ayuda mucho en la situación...- decía Sora

-Tienes razón- Respondió Mimi.

De repente, el señor director del colegio Iushi [el colegio al que van, disculpen la desoriginalidad pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, si saben de algo avisenme y le cambio el nombre] ingresó en el salón.

-Alumnos!- Gritaba el director, pero nadie le prestaba atención, todos seguian conversando, riendo, o peleando en el caso de Takuya y Zoe- ALUMNOS!- y despues de ese grito, todos se callaron- Gracias- Exclamó tociendo.- Vengo a contarles que la semana próxima, tendrán un nuevo compañero. Éste rendirá el exámen de ingreso de medio-año hoy en la tarde. Éste dormirá en la habitación N° 16 del edificio 2.

Automáticamente, Takuya y Taichi intercambiaron miradas. Esa era su habitación y tendrían un compañero nuevo. Tener una habitación solo para dos cuando todas las demas eran para tres (era aun mejor compartirla con tu mejor amigo) era genial, pero siempre vivieron con el miedo de que alguien nuevo llegue y les saque esa armonía. Su habitación siempre se había dado como totalmente ocupada, pero al parecer al director se le ocurrió revisar los registros... y ahora debían compartir...

* * *

Autopistas Tokio, Japón, 9:45 AM.

-Papá, cuando llegaremos?- Preguntaba el rubio menor que se encontraba en el automóvil.

-Supongo que a las doce podremos detenernos en una gasolinería a comer, y a las 2:00 estaremos llegando a su nuevo instituto- Contestó el hombre castaño con las manos en el volante

-A las doce? Debe ser una broma papá... no puedo estar encerrado en una lata con ruedas durante 3 horas sin detenernos- Respondió el menor que iba en el asiento delantero

-Lo siento Takeru mucho Takeru.-

-Papá! Grrr! Por que demonios tenemos que ir a ese maldito instituto?!- Preguntaba el rubio con insistencia

-Lo siento Takeru, sabes que debo viajar mucho y no me gusta tener que trasladarlos conmigo todo el tiempo, si se quedan en un colegio pupilo será mejor, tranquilo que con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

-Pero...- iba a decir...

-Ya callate Takeru- Dijo su hermano mayor, Yamato que se encontraba recostado en los tres asientos traseros del auto.

-Acaso tu estas de acuerdo con la situación?- Preguntó éste reclamando

-No es lo mejor de todo, pero prefiero eso a tener que estar cambiando de escuela cada dos meses. Además, no te cuesta adaptarte, tuvistes al menos 4 novias por cada colegio y con cada una duraste dos semanas. Serás popular rapidamente, no te preocupes

-Lo ves Tk? a tu hermano le agrada la idea.- Replicó el padre de ambos

-No es así del todo. Mientras que mi motocicleta esté allí, todo estará bien.- Decía el rubio mayor sin cambiar de poscición

-No importa lo que piensen, estarán en ese instituto hasta que yo lo diga. Agradezcan que su madre estuvo de acuerdo con eso.- Dijo su padre, otra vez.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Tk

-Como tu digas- Respondió Matt. De todas formas ya lo tenía todo planeado, terminar la escuela en donde sea, y ser libre, de cualquier manera, no importa como, solo no depender de nadie más ni estar atado a la vida de nadie

* * *

10:30 AM

Estaba mirando insistentemente las agujas del reloj. Aunque faltaba una hora, ya quería irse de allí. Clase de Historia... Por que demonios se les ocurría dar las clases de historia a estas horas de la mañana.

Su amiga podía notar como movía el lápiz insistentemente de arriba hacia abajo. Su amiga a su lado, podía notar sus nervios

-Mimi, que te pasa?, Por que estas tan nerviosa?- Le susurró la rubia que estaba a su lado

-Es solo que quiero irme! No soporto las clases de Historia, además de que me vá bastante mal. Y recuerda que hoy es viernes!- Seguía Mimi

-Ocurre algo Tachikawa, Orimoto?- Interrumpió la profesora

-Emm.. no... nada...lo sentimos mucho...- Respondió Mimi

La hora pasó lentamente. Cuando salieron Mimi sintió que se sacó las cadenas de encima

-Hay! que bueno que salimos!- Decía la castaña

-A que hora almorzamos chicas?- Preguntaba Sora

-Ahora no, es muy temprano. Almorzemos a las 12:30.- Respondió Mimi

-A la 1 todos los del grupo de First iremos a repasar. Será así todos los viernes, para no tener que estudiar en el verano- Replicó Zoe

-Si a esa hora tengo tenis- Dijo Sora

-Mmm... que puedo hacer a esa hora?- Se auto-preguntaba Mimi

-Podrías ordenar al cuarto...- Decía Zoe. No quería hacerse cargo del desorden que ella misma causaba. Solía ordenar Sora, pero había recibido quejas de ésta ultimamente por ese asunto.

-No lo creo... le preguntare a Taichi si tiene que hacer algo...- Dijo

-Está bien-

* * *

3:00 PM

Yamato y Takeru habían llegado al instituto hace una hora, y hace media que hacían el examen.

Yamato pasaba las hojas ya hechas para revisar, y vió una parte en ingles. Decidió preguntarle al profesor a cargo

-Disculpe, en el exámen hay una parte en Ingles-

-Es para ver si estas calificado para dar el First Certificated en Inglaterra el año próximo, sabes de que trata?-

-Si, me presenté en para KET a los 11 y para PET a los 13-

Matt realizó fácilmente el exámen al igual que su hermano.

-Bien, ahora pueden retirarse- Dijo el profesor

Matt y Tk salieron del salón y había algunos alumnos por ahí. Cuando los vieron salir a Matt y a Tk se sorprendieron un poco, ya que no tenían el uniforme del colegio.

3:30 PM

Matt y Tk estaban en la oficina del director esperando por sus calificaciones.

-Ishida, ambos sacaron 100% en el exámen. Yamato, estas preparado para dar First Certificated el año próximo. Estás interesado?- Decía el director con la mejor de sus sonrrisas

-Que lo decida mi padre, a mi me da igual- Contestó fríamente el adolescente

-Oh, de acuerdo...- Contestaba el hombre- Pueden pasar la noche en sus ya asignadas habitaciones, si quieren.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Takeru y ambos salieron de la oficina

-¿Que haremos?- Le preguntaba el menor al mayor

-Papa no nos dejó una habitación en un hotel para el fin de semana?-

-No que yo sepa-

-No tenemos otra opcion a menos que tengas dinero-

-Amm... no, no tengo...-

-Yo solo tengo mi motocicleta, así que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, iré a dar una vuelta, nos vemos luego- Matt se retiraba

-Oye hermano! espera!..- Pero era demasiado tarde porque Yamato ya se había dirigido hacia el estacionamiento para tomar su motocicleta que él mismo había enviado a traer

* * *

7:00 PM

Takeru se dirigió a donde era su habitación. Edificio 2, habitación 40. Se paró frente a la puerta con sus maletas y vió que la puerta tenía una placa con el número 40 y una pizarra debajo que decía: Takato y Ryo. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, por si acaso. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de aparentemente su misma edad. Tenía la piel morena y el cabello castaño, unos ojos azules que resaltaban de su cara. Ese chico debía haber tenido al menos 3 novias al mismo tiempo.

-Ah! tu debes ser el nuevo!. Nos avisaron que vendrías, pasa- Dijo el chico con una sonrrisa mientras lo dejaba pasar. Cuando entró se encontró con una habitación bastante amplia de color verde. Había una cama marinera ubicada en L, ambos colchones con los mismos cobertores color verde también, y una cama en la otra punta de la habitación, la cual no tenía sabanas. En el suelo había un televisor de plasma con unos video juegos. Había un escritorio con un ordenador y una lámpara, una silla de color verde claro junto a él y un armario en la misma pared de la puerta, éste era de madera color verde claro y tenía algunos posters de Kiss y Guns N' Roses.

En la cama de abajo marinera se encontraba un chico castaño leyendo una revista, al parecer de skaters. Cuando notó la prescencia del rubio se levantó a saludar.

-Ah hola! Tu debes ser el nuevo, el director nos avisó que vendrías. Mi nombre es Takato Matsuri y voy a 2-C- Decía alegremente. Tenía mucha suerte, sus compañeros de habitación eran bastante amigables. No tendría muchos problemas en la convivencia

-Yo soy Ryo Ayama [ni idea el apellido muchachos, le puse el de Akito de Kodocha, no me pregunten porque] de 2-C también- Exclamaba el moreno

-Yo soy Takeru Ishida. Según me dijeron, tambien estoy en 2-C. Es un gusto conocerlos- Decía inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo

-No tienes un apodo?- Preguntaba Takato

-Takato!- Le dijo su amigo. Debían establecer una relacion algo más... prolongada

-No te preocupes, siendote sincero soy bastante extrovertido, así que no les costará mucho conocerme. La gente suele llamarme Tk.- Respondía este sin dejar de sonrreír

-Entonces te llevaras bien con Takato, el siempre anda haciendole preguntas desubicadas a la gente- Decía Ryo

-No son desubicadas, es solo que a ti no te interesa conocer a nadie, yo solo soy curioso, nada más-

-Como tu digas- Ryo

-Disculpen... puedo pasar... es que me gustaría sacar las cosas de mis maletas- Interrumpió Takeru

-Claro! Lo sentimos mucho. Pasa y acomódate donde quieras. Si esa cama no te viene bien, podemos cambiar.- Decía Takato

-No te preocupes, parece ser bastante comoda- Decía Takeru abriendo las valijas. Lo primero que sacó fué el uniforme de gimnacia y el uniforme de gala del colegio

-Casi lo olvido! El director nos pidió que te dieramos una copia de las llaves. Aquí estan, tambien están las de tu locker, es el número 101- Le dijo Ryo

-Y además tenemos que anotar tu nombre en la pizarra- Dijo Takato abriendo la puerta y escribiendo Takeru debajo de sus nombres.- Tu nombre quedó en un sandwich de T, Ryo- Le decía a su mejor amigo. Aún no había cerrado la puerta. De la nada, aparecen por el pasillo tres chicos, eran Davis, Ken y Henry

-Mira, mira... son Mastsuri y Ayama. Deberíamos terminar lo que empezamos hoy al mediodía... (hablan de la guerra de comida que detuvieron Tai y Takuya) - Dijo Ken

-Basta Ichijouchi, no queremos pelea...- Dijo Ryo

-¿quien te dijo eso Ryo?- Takato se adelantó dos pasos más cerca de ellos

Davis notó la prescencia del rubio

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Otro perdedor?- Dijo Davis, e iba a decir más si no fuera porque Ken le puso una mano por delante

-Yo te conosco, eres el segundo hijo de Hiroaki Ishida. Soy Ken ichijouchi, nuestros padres trabajaron juntos hace unos años. Eso lo se porque soy el único heredero de la fortuna. Mucho Gusto.- Y le entregó la mano para hacer un gesto de saludo, a lo que Tk correspondió- Por que no vienes con nosotros a dar una vuelta por ahí, tal vez encontremos a alguna chica linda...

Henry solo estaba callado

Tk lo pensó varias veces y recordó al chico. Su familia era una de las más adineradas del país. Seguro se le sube la fama a la cabeza solo por eso. Takato lo estaba mirando con furia, si llegaba a ir, sería como una especie de traidor.

-No, lo siento, hoy estoy muy cansado. Tal vez sea otro día, de todas formas, gracias por la oferta- Respondió el rubio con una sonrrisa

Ken lo miró con mala cara. El nuevo ya había elegido un bando. Si estaba en ese bando, se ganaría su odio.

-Vamonos chicos- Y los tres se fueron. Takato cerró la puerta

-Quienes son ellos?- Preguntó Tk

-Al engreido veo que ya lo conoces. El otro idiota se llama Davis Motomiya. Y el que no habla el el primo de Ichijouchi, Henry Ichijouchi [repito, ni idea el apellido].

-Henry no me cae tan mal, solíamos ser amigos, recuerdas Takato?- Preguntaba Ryo

-Si, antes de que Ichijouchi llegara a la escuela el año pasado, solía ser nuestro amigo.- Replicó Takato tirándose en la cama

-Pero se ve que esta con ellos solo porque su primo se lo pide, al parecer no les tiene rencor ni nada por el estilo- Dijo Takeru guardando las maletas en la parte superior del ropero

-Si, tambien pienso eso.- Dijo Takato

-Oigan, juegan unos videojuegos?- Exclamó Ryo mientras encendía todos los artefactos

-Claro!- Contestaron Tk y Takato al mismo tiempo

* * *

9:00 PM

Diablos, se había perdido. Segun le habían dicho su habitación era la N° 16 del edificio 2. Ni sabía en cual de los dos edificios se había metido. Seguía caminando y solo veía puertas con numeros entre el 50 y el 60 con pequeñas pizarras debajo, al parecer tenían escrito algunos nombres.

Se detuvo y comenzó a caminar en el sentido opuesto, si su habitación era la 16, no tenía sentido seguir caminando hacia los lados de habitaciones con numeros mayores.

De repente, comenzó a escuchar una voz que tarareaba. Parecía una mujer. Diablos, se había equivocado de edificio. Debía esconderse, pero el problema era ¿Donde? no habia lugar, más que solo puertas, no le quedó mas opción que...

Pero era demasiado tarde para buscar opciones, la figura femenina había aparecido frente a él y apenas lo vió, se detuvo con una extraña mirada.

Una mirada de la cual no sabía porque no podía despegarse.

* * *

**LALALALAALALAL holuuuuu! nuevo fiiicc! **

**No se cada cuanto voy a poder actualizar, recien se me terminaron las vacaciones de invierno y me ponen todas las pruebas juntas la malditas profes... pero bueno, que se le va a hacer :P**

**Besitoooossss**

**~Guns N' Miley~**


	2. Cuanto hablaste con ellael?

**Hooooliiiisssss :D**

**Sisisisis estoy muy feliz porque tengo revieeeewwwssss :B**

**Gracias a Ezra Fullbuster LOVE y DianaLauraHPFan por los comentarios y gracias a Black Hole Girl por los consejoooss (en serio los voy a tener en cuenta, ahorita estoy cambiando los apellidos. Tranqui que Rika va a aparecer, seguro, los mellizos no se... tendria que pensar como... ) Jajaja y Matt y Tk tienen los mimos apellidos porque cuando los papas se separaron ellos eran más grandes que en la serie original.**

**Besitooosss :B**

* * *

La chica tenía una toalla en la cabeza y una bata rosa que cubría su cuerpo, que por lo poco que podía ver, era un muy buen cuerpo. Tenía ojos miel, y algunos cabellos salían de su toalla, por lo cual pudo notar que era castaña.

-Quien eres?- Dijo la chica [Es mimi, por si algun idiota no se dio cuenta, ah re agresiva era :P]

-Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué.- Respondió Matt

-Pues claro que te equivocaste. Este es el edificio de mujeres. Además te estabas dirigiendo hacia los vestuarios. No me digas que vienes de la habitación de tu amiga o novia o de quien sea, porque esta prohibido el acceso de hombres a este edificio despues de las 8:15, así como esta prohibido el acceso de mujeres al edificio de varones despues de esas horas. Si no quieres que te delate, deja de mirarme y largate de aquí.- Dió un sermón Mimi

-Creo que te equivocas mocosa. Yo no lo hice aproposito, soy nuevo y no tengo idea de donde demonios queda mi habitación.- Dijo Matt mirandola a los ojos- Y no te creas la gran cosa, no te estaba mirando. No hay nada para mirar ahí. Por los menos por delante- Mintió, era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, y eso que había estado en más colegios que cualquier otro.

Matt se levantó y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras

-Detente ahí mal educado- Matt, que ya se había adelantado bastante, giró y vió a Mimi de espaldas. Si, pudo ver su trasero y comprobó que había tanto para mirar por delante como por detras. Mimi giró despues de llamarlo.

-Punto 1: Tu debes ser el nuevo. Yo voy a 4-A igual que tú, asíque no me llames mocosa, primero en principal.  
Punto 2: No me digas que no me estabas mirando porque yo te ví  
Punto 3: Largate en este mismo instante si no quieres que grite

-Era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me dijiste que me detuviera- Matt siguió caminando hasta retirarse.

Mimi simplemente se quedó allí parada viendo como se marchaba, y como le había quitado la palabra de la boca.

* * *

Salió del edificio 1 y se dirigió al dos. Al entrar vió una puerta corrediza doble que estaba abierta. Allí habían varios chicos pasando el tiempo, algunos jugaban a los video juegos, otros leían revistas sobre diversos temas, paras no aclarar que leían porno y otros usaban el ordenador mirando lo mismo que se vé en las revistas anteriormente dichas.

Siguió caminando y vió un letrero que decía:

Habitaciones 1-20 1° PISO  
Habitaciones 21-40 2° PISO  
Habitaciones 41-60 3°PISO

(Numeros pares lado izquierdo, Impares derecho)

Ya sabía que su habitación era la octava puerta del lado izquierdo del primer piso del edificio 1

Vaya, esa escuela si que era complicada.

Según le dijeron, sus maletas ya habían sido llevadas a la habitación cuando él se fué, ya que las había dejado en la oficina del director. Lo único que tendría que hacer era abrir la puerta con la llave que le habían entregado. Su número de locker era el 32, eso decía la llave.

Se dirigió a la puerta correspondiente. Tenía una placa con el número 16 y debajo había una pizarra que decía Tai y Takuya, WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE!. Al parecer no había nadie, ya que no se escuchaban ruidos y lo único que illuminaba en ese momento eran las luces de los corredores. Abrió la puerta con la llave y entró lentamente. Estaban las luces apagadas. Sus compañeros estarían dormidos?. Nah, dos adolescentes de 15 años durmiendo un viernes a las 9:30 de la noche? Algo extraño.

Con algo de miedo, encendió el interruptor de la luz y vió que la habitación estaba vacía. Había una cama marinera colocada en L, la superior estaba sin sabanas. La que estaba por debajo estaba medianamente armada, con el uniforme de la respectiva escuela arrugado y desordenado. La otra cama, que estaba al un lado más aislado de la habitación, estaba completamente desordenada, con un montón de ropa encima. Las paredes eran de color azul. Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas con posters de los cinco integrantes de Guns N' Roses y algunas estrellas deportivas.

-Bueno, al parecer les gusta la buena música, y además, tengo la mejor cama. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo- Dijo para si mismo.

Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención, era una hermosa guitarra electrica color rojo que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

-Tocarán la guitarra?- Se preguntó. Pero sus dudas fueron respondidas al ver que las cuerdas de la guitarra estaban completamente viejas y malgastadas, además de que tenía algo de polvo. No la habían tocado durante, al menos, 1 año o 2.

Matt armó su cama y se puso la pijama. Ya había cenado algo antes de regresar aquí con el poco dinero que tenía

Se recostó allí y se puso a escuchar música para relajar su mente, aunque sinceramente, Sweet Child O' Mine, no ayudaba mucho. Decidió escuchar algo más relajado, como I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Aerosmith.

Despues de unos minutos. Matt se sobresaltó. Habían abierto la puerta.

-Ammm... Hola...- Dijo el castaño más claro. Ambos chicos tenían puesta una bata como la de la chica que vió anteriormente pero en color celeste

-Lamento haber entrado sin que estén aquí, es que estoy muy cansado- Dijo Matt rapidamente saltando de la cama

-No te preocupes, eso solo que nos sorpendiste- Dijo Takuya

-Llegaron tus maletas hoy en la tarde, pero creímos que llegarías el mismo lunes para comenzar las clases, aunque veo que no...- Exclamó Taichi

-No, mi padre estaba demasiado apresurado en deshacerse de mí- Contestó Matt

-Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado...- Dijo Takuya

-Ah es cierto!- Dijo Taichi- Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Tai.

-Yo soy Takuya Kanbara- Dijo el otro

-Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, es un placer- Dijo bajando la cabeza

-Oye, no tienes que tener modales. Todo está bien- Decía Taichi tirando la bolsa con ropa en el suelo. Ahora Matt entendía porque en la puerta decía Welcome to the Jungle [Bienvenidos a la Jungla para los ignorantes :B]

-Es su manera de ser Tai, deja que haga lo que quiera- Respondió Takuya. Tenía miedo de que el nuevo sea uno de esos nerds locos que son capaces de conectarle cables en el cerebro mientras duerme. Pero al parecer era un chico de su estilo

-No se preocupen, está bien- Dijo Matt sin sonrreir

Takuya se puso la pijama. En cambio Tai se habia puesto un jean con una camiseta negra. Sacó de su cajón unos lentes muy oscuros color negro y se los puso. Matt lo miró con cara rara.

- A donde vas así vestido?- Preguntó Takuya a su mejor amigo tirado en su cama, la que estaba más aislada

- Con los de 4-B organizamos una ronda de poker- Dijo el Yagami y acto seguido sacó del mismo cajón de los anteojos algo de dinero-

- Por que no me avisaste?- Takuya se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso ropa muy parecida a la de Tai, con lentes tambien. Tomó menos dinero que Tai del cajón.

-Vas a llevarte todo el dinero de la semana?, no podrás hacer nada si pierdes- Dijo Takuya a su amigo

-Hoy estoy confiado- Estaban a punto de salir pero recordaron que ahora eran 3.

-Oye Yamato, sabes jugar poker?, lo hacemos casi todos los viernes por la noche.- Dijo Takuya

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, el dinero que tenía era un poco menos de lo que tenía Takuya, pero si ganaba unas cuantas manos se llevaría un buen montón. Además su dinero semanal aún no había llegado... asi que... no perdía nada

-Claro- Dijo, otra vez sin sonrreir

-Toma, aquí tengo otros lentes- Dijo Tai lanzándoselos a Matt. Éste los atrapó con un ágil movimiento y se los puso

Los tres salieron de la habitación.

* * *

10:00 PM

Mimi se encontraba leyendo un artículo de Justin Bieber en una revista. Lo leía y gritaba cada cosa que le parecía "interesante". Sora ya no la soportaba, trataba de hacer ejercicios de matemática y la voz de Mimi no la dejaba concentrarse. Zoe se encontraba sobre su cama pintandose las uñas de rojo mientras se quejaba de lo aburrida que estaba.

-Ahh! Lo ven! vendrá a Japón dentro de unos meses! será tan emocionante!- Chillaba Mimi [tengo una amiga believer y es así TODO el tiempo]

-Lamento pincharte el globo, pero ni siquiera sabes si vas a ir [ahí estoy yo :B]- Dijo Zoe

-Que no tienen algo mejor que hacer amigas? Mimi, me se de memoria tus sermones sobre Justin Bieber, y Zoe, deja de quejarte porque estas aburrida- Se reveló Sora

-Y que pretendes que haga?- Dijo la rubia

-Oí que en el cuarto de limpieza del 1 piso del edificio de varones, armarán una partida de poker por dinero- Dijo Sora

-Eso es genial! Podría romper unos cuantos traseros...- Automáticamente se levantó de su cama y se vistió dee niño. Se puso una peluca color marrón (un poco rara), tomó su dinero y salió de la habitación.

Mimi y Sora solo observaron la escena como de costumbre. La rara Zoe que siempre era responsable solo con la tarea de ingles y con el voley, que de un momento a otro se transformaba en una ludopática.

-Jamas la entenderé- Dijo Mimi

-Tampoco yo- Exclamó Sora girando la silla hacia el escritorio

-Ah! Olvide mencionarlo! Cuando volvía de bañarme, me encontré con el nuevo.- Mimi

-Que nuevo?-

-Ese nuevo, que el director dijo que vendría cuando estabamos en clase de ingles-

-Como que lo viste? Ya esta aquí? te fuiste a bañar a las 8:45, que hacía en este edificio?-

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo, al parecer se equivocó-

-Y dime, que tal está?-

-a que te refieres con eso?-

-No seas tonta... que tal se ve? es lindo?-

-No te lo imaginas... hasta el extremo. Es rubio de ojos azules, además es alto y parece tener un buen físico-

-Parece ser un candidato para Mimi Tachikawa...-

-No seas tonta... puede ser lindo, pero me llamó mocosa y además me trató de mentirosa!-

-Cuanto hablaste con él?-

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que es de esas personas frías y calculadoras que solo se preocupan por si mismos-

-Veo que lo conoces bastante-

-Lo suficiente- Finalizó Mimi olvidandose completamente de Justin Bieber para llenar su mente con la imágen de Yamato Ishida

* * *

Zoe se dirigió hacia donde Sora le había dicho que era la partida de poker. La última vez había jugado contra Takuya Kanbara por internet, y perdió porque el muy suertudo logró un poker de 7 teniendo el 7 de trebol [los que saben jugar al poker entenderán :B]. Esperaba que el muy engreido estuviese jugando, así le rompería el trasero.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y estaban todos sentados en el suelo. Al parecer recién habían comenzado, ya que todos tenían un monto bastante parecido de dinero. Y allí estaba. El engreído de Kanbara, sentado frente a todos repartiendo las cartas. Tenía puestos esos lentes negros, que, de alguna manera, lo hacian ver... tan... como decirlo...Aunque le costaba admitirlo, se veía bien con esos lentes. Que demonios estaba pensando!

-Quieres jugar?- Se oyó una voz que reconoció al instante, era Taichi.

Zoe profundizo su voz para que parezca la de un chico- Si, claro- Respondió algo nerviosa

-Quien eres, no te he visto nunca por los pasillos- Le preguntó un chico de 4-B

-Es que... no suelo salir en los recreos, además las personas suelen decirme molestaciones que no me agradan. Mi nombre es... Izakco Isimoto, de ... de ... de 3C- Respondió Zoe inventando absolutamente todo

Molestaciones. Esa palabra comenzó a rebotar en la cabeza de Takuya. Ese tipo de palabras solo lo decía la torpe de Orimoto.

-Claro...- Dijo Taichi- Sientate, la apuesta ciega es de 1 yen.

Zoe se sentó en el hueco que quedaba, justo en frente de Takuya, quien la miró fijamente. Esto la incomodó un poco, sin embargo el chico rápidamente dispersó la mirada

[Ni loca me pongo a describir mano por mano de poker, paja. Además ya saben como termina Zoe VS Takuya]

La ultima mano era un all in por parte de Zoe y una apuesta mucho mayor a la cantidad de dinero que tenía esta por parte de Takuya.

Takuya terminó ganando con un Full de 444 y 88 [el que entiende del poker, entiende] y Zoe, tenía doble par, de 9 y A.

Zoe lo miró enojada.

Una mirada, que solo ella tenía hacia Takuya. Una mirada, que le hizo comprobar sus sospechas sobre "Izakco"

Salieron todos juntos de la sala de limpieza. Ya eran las 11:30. La última media hora, solo habían jugado Zoe y Takuya, por lo tanto, los primeros en perder, se fueron. Solo quedaron Taichi, Matt, algunos otros chicos, Takuya y Zoe.

Todos salieron, exepto ellos dos (Takuya y Zoe, ya que estaban ultimos en la fila) y Takuya le dijo a Izukco:

-Alto ahi!- Dijo él

Zoe se había puesto nerviosa y bajó la cabeza

Él se acercó aún más a ella y la tomó de la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos. Le clavó la mirada y ella simplemente no pudo moverse.

-Ojos verdes, mirada femenina, agresiva, con algo de delicadeza. No puede ser otra más que Izumi Orimoto. Te atrapé- Dijo él y de un movimiento rápido, pero suave, le quitó la peluca.

Demonios... había sido descubierta! y eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo era que él le había ganado por segunda vez. Diablos, que haría?!

Para sumarle más verguenza a la situación, él no le había quitado la mano de la barbilla.

-Como me descubriste?- Dijo ella. Despues de eso él quitó la mano de su barbilla

-Lo sospeche cuando utilizaste la extraña palabra de molestaciones, tu patetica manera de jugar te delata y tu cara no parece ser la de un chico. Si hubieces querido disimular, te hubieras puesto lentes, o algo por el estilo.

-Oye Takuya porque te tardas tan...- Pero las palabras de Tai, quien había entrado de la nada en el cuarto de limpieza, fueron calladas debido a la sorpresa de ver a Zoe allí, y a Takuya tan cerca de ella

-No me digas que al final te gusta y no se lo dijiste a nadie?- Dijo Tai. Segundos despues, la cabeza de Matt se asomó por la puerta dejandolo ver lo mismo que veía Taichi. Solo dió una ligera sonrrisa, Zoe aún no se había percatado de su prescencia

-Claro que no...- Dijo él algo sonrojado, casi innotable. En cambio ella, estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Se alejaron rápidamente

-Dime Zoe, que estas haciendo aquí? son las 11:43 PM, no deberías estar aquí, si te descubren pueden llegar a expulsarte- Dijo Taichi

-Ya lo tenía todo planeado desde antes, no soy tan ingenua.- Exclamó la rubia para, acto seguido, sacarle bruscamente la peluca de la mano a Takuya.- Simplemente diré que olvidé algo en mi motocicleta, a las 00:00 es el cambio de guardias, asi que no pasará nada, siempre y cuando salga de aquí 11:55 o 11:50, para que no parezca que no volvere-

-Cuando quieres usas la cabeza- Dijo Takuya

-Siempre la uso, mi diferencia contigo, es que yo la tengo, tu no- Respondió la chica, haciendo que el castaño ponga malla cara- Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro-

Al salir, notó la prescencia de Matt

-Y tu quien eres?- Preguntó

-Soy Yamato Ishida, el nuevo de 4-A- Respondió el rubio

-Si dijeron que ibas a venir- Dijo Zoe

-Ella es Izumi Orimoto, está en 4-A también. Como podrás ver, es algo agresiva- Exclamó Takuya

-Solo soy agresiva contigo, porque me molestas-

-Oye Zoe, si quieres regresar tendrás que hacerlo ahora- Dijo Tai

-Es cierto! Tengo que irme!-

-Menos mal que usas la cabeza- Dijo Takuya con el mismo objetivo de siempre, molestarla

-Adios!- La rubia se fue corriendo hacia la entrada, despues de eso, los varones ya no la vieron

-Te gusta?- Preguntó Matt a Takuya

-Claro que no- Respondió Takuya algo sonrrojado

-Entonces por que la molestas todo el tiempo?-

-Porque es divertido hacerla enfadar-

-Siempre dice lo mismo, no tiene caso preguntarle- Decía Taichi, esta vez

-Vamos a dormir- Dijo Takuya adelantandose unos pasos más adelante que los otros dos

Tai y Matt solo dieron una pequeña y muy ligera sonrrisa, mientras que Takuya seguía caminando

* * *

Le costó muchísimo salir de ese lugar, al parecer el cambio de guardias había sido más tarde, y tubo que esperar un poco, para que no pasara tanto tiempo.

Llegó a su habitación, la numero 55, con su nombre y los de sus mejores amigas también escritos en una pizarra.

Entró y a diferencia de antes, Sora se encontraba mirando videos de Rihanna en You Tube, mientras que Mimi seguía leyendo revistas de Justin Bieber

Cerró la puerta de un golpazo, lo que llamo la atención de sus mejores amigas. Se sacó la peluca y la tiró al suelo.

-Que paso?- preguntó Sora

-El idiota de Kanbara me venció, me quedé sin nada- Dijo tirándose en su cama para luego mirar hacia la pared-

-Tienes que dejar el poker, además si lo vencías como Izucko iba a buscarte por toda la escuela con el solo hecho de vencerte- Exclamó Mimi sentandose en su cama

-Es Izacko Mimi. Además me descubrió.- Dijo Zoe algo sonrrojada

-Como te descubrió?-

-No lo se, dice que se dió cuenta por mi cara-

-Taichi no lo notó?- Preguntó Mimi

-No, no se dió cuenta- En ese momento, la rubia recordó al nuevo- Casi lo olvido!- Gritó Zoe

-Que pasó?- Dijo Sora

-Conocí al nuevo, al parecer Tai y Takuya lo invitaron a jugar al poker. Juega bastante bien, sin embargo salió tercero- Respondió Zoe mirando al techo

-Ah, si yo también lo he visto. Se confundió de edificio y me lo encontré en el pasillo, como era muy tarde le pregunté que hacía y me dió toda la explicación. Luego me llamó mocosa y mentirosa.- Dijo Mimi

-En serio te dijo eso?- Preguntó Zoe- Pero, no está nada mal, no crees?-

-No está nada mal, es cierto. Pero sigue siendo de esa clase de personas que no me agradan-

-Cuanto hablaste con él?- Dijo la rubia

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo...- Intervino Sora- Oye, y sabes su nombre?

-Se llama Yamato Ishida- Respondió Zoe

-Ishida! Debe ser hermano del nuevo de 2-C también- Dijo Mimi

-Como sabes que hay un nuevo en 2-C?- Preguntó Sora

-Hoy estaba en el taller de gimnasia con Hikari y su amiga Rika y me dijeron que hay un nuevo chico en su clase. Dijeron que los compañeros de habitación de el chico nuevo son sus amigos, y ellos les dijeron que el nuevo se llama Takeru Ishida.- Dijo Rápidamente Mimi tomando aire

-Dijiste muchas veces la palabra "dijeron"- Exclamó Sora

-Si, hablas demasiado- Zoe

-Se supone que eres mi amiga! No deberías decirme eso!- Reprochaba Mimi a la rubia

-Porque soy tu amiga, y soy sincera, te digo que no hables tanto tan rápido. Nosotras te entendemos porque estamos acostumbradas, pero un desconocido no te entendería- Zoe dijo ésto y miró el reloj- 11:45 PM! Dios! Ya debería estar durmiendo! Mañana temprano quedé de practicar voley!- Dijo ésto y rápidamente se tapó- Buenas noches.

-Mañana? Domingo? Temprano?, tu definitivamente no eres adolescente Izumi- Dijo Sora

desconocido no te entendería- Zoe dijo ésto y miró el reloj- 11:45 PM! Dios! Ya debería estar durmiendo! Mañana temprano quedé de practicar voley!- Dijo ésto y rápidamente se tapó- Buenas noches.

-Mañana? Domingo? Temprano?, tu definitivamente no eres adolescente Izumi- Dijo Sora

-Que quieres que haga... la entrenadora está muy insistente, si no logro hacer bien el saque alto, no podré competir en las olimpiadas de voley de este año...-

-Osea que la exigente eres tu...- Dijo Mimi, pero Zoe ya estaba durmiendo.- Ya se durmió...-

-Es normal, ultimamente se está levantando muy temprano para entrenar. Además no desayuna casi nunca, si lo hace solo toma una caja de jugo o come una dona. Y para empeorar la situación, llega tarde a clases- Dijo la pelirroja

-Espero que no le pase nada malo...-

-Debemos ayudarla para que no lo haga...- Dijo Sora levantandose de la silla- Lo primero que debemos hacer, es hacer que duerma bien- Tomó el celular blanco de Zoe y apagó la alarma

-No crees que se enfadará si haces eso?-

-Que se enfade, su salud me importa más que ese tonto deporte...-

-Tu eres bastante parecida con el tenis. El año pasado fueron las olimpiadas de tenis y fuiste a entrenar enferma-

-Si, porque era una semana antes de la competencia, además valió la pena... me llevé el primer lugar, o no?-

-Si, también valió la pena que te hayas desmayado-

-No se puede discutir contigo Mimi...- La pelirroja miró el reloj. 11:55- Oye, vamos a la sala comunitaria? Tal vez haya algo divertido para hacer...-

-Si es cierto, vamos- Contestó la castaña con una sonrrisa

* * *

Taichi, Matt y Takuya estaban en su habitación. No dejaban de hacerle preguntas al rubio

-De donde eres?- Preguntó Tai

-Nací en Japón, sin embargo cambié de región muchas veces. A los 5 años fuí a vivir a USA, a los 8 a Francia y cuando mis padres se separaron estuve mitad de año en Londres y la otra mitad del año en China. A los 13 regresé a Japón y me mudé a multiples regiones otra vez. Al final, mis padres se cansaron de que mi hermano y yo andemos viajando para todos lados, así que, terminé aquí- Respondió el rubio sin sonreir

Taichi y Takuya sonreían de la sorpresa.

-Yo solo eh ido a la playa de vacaciones- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa

-Tienes un hermano?- Preguntó Takuya

-Alguna hermana?- Dijo Tai, a lo que Takuya le dió un codazo

-Tengo solo un hermano varón. Está en segundo año, creo que C. Se llama Takeru Ishida- Respondió el rubio

-Que lástima- Dijo Tai, pero luego comenzó a analizar las palabras dichas por el rubio- Segundo C? Con mi hermana, Hikari.- Dijo Tai. Luego se puso a pensar en como sería el hermano de Ishida... si era igual a éste estaba en problemas... Hikari se enamoraría de él...

Tai no dijo nada con respecto a eso... solo puso mala cara

-Y como es tu hermano?- Preguntó Takuya como si le hubiece leído la mente a Taichi

-Es algo complicado de explicar. Siempre se queja de casi todo lo que le molesta, se cree popular entre las chicas, pero no es él quien las busca, ellas solas vienen. Tuvo más de 10 novias y jamás ha besado a ninguna porque le dá miedo- Dijo Yamato

-Veo que es un poco tonto... aunque no es la única persona que jamás ha dado un beso- Exclamó Takuya mirando y refiriendose indirectamente a su amigo

-Nunca diste un beso? Por que no?- Dijo Matt estallando de la risa por dentro. 15 años y jamás había dado un beso?

-No se presentaron las oportunidades- Contestó Takuya fulminando a Taichi con la mirada

-No es cierto. Kirari Akisuki de 3 año A estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, y eso que es bonita, se te confesó. La rechasaste. Himeka Kinomoto de 4 B, es una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, te deboraba con la mirada. La rechazaste. Clarisse d' la Valliere de 5 D, sí 5to año un año mayor que nosotros, plana por delante, pero tiene buen trasero, te pidió un maldito baile en el baile escolar de inicio de este año. La rechazaste. Además esta...- Taichi fué interrumpido por su mejor amigo

-No creo que dar un beso sea lo más importante en esta vida, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, ahorrar para ir a las vegas- Dijo Takuya

-Orimoto dice lo mismo-

-Ella nunca ha besado a nadie?- Preguntó inmediatamente Takuya

-Hay hay hay hay... como se te encendió el botón de la desesperación repentinamente... Yo que se si Zoe beso a alguien o no... no confía en mi lo suficiente como para decirmelo.

-Se lo has preguntado?- Dijo el castaño girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado

-No, no me lo diría- Tai se dió cuenta de que Matt no entendía nada, así que cambió de tema- Has visto a alguna que te guste? O tienes novia?-

-No, jamas me ataría a alguien, y menos si es a distancia. Solo ví a la rubia que juega al poker. Ah! y antes de llegar aquí, me equivoqué de edificio, me metí en el de chicas y ví a una- Dijo Matt

-Una? Describela, tal vez sepamos quien es- Exclamó Takuya

-Mmm... bien, tenía un rostro bastante lindo, era castaña, tenía ojos miel, y un buen cuerpo, aunque cuando me pregunto si la estaba mirando le dije la contrario-

-No te dijo más nada?- Preguntó Tai

-Si, pensé que era menor que yo así que le dije mocosa. Despues de eso me gritó y me dijo que estaba en 4A igual que yo, y que ya sabía de mi llegada- Dijo Matt

-Cuanto hablaste con ella?- Preguntó Takuya

-Y, no te dijo su nombre?- Dijo Tai

-No, y yo tampoco le dije el mio- Contestó Matt

-Tiene cara bonita...- Dijo Takuya pensativo

-Buen cuerpo...- Dijo Taichi, pensativo

-Te gritó...-

-Vá a 4A...-

-No puede ser otra más que...-

-Mimi...- Dijeron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo mirándose.

-Mimi? así se llama?- Preguntó Matt

-Si, es mi mejor amiga- Dijo Tai

-Conmigo se lleva bastante bien- Exclamó Takuya

-Yo no la sosporto, ya me dí cuenta de que es de esa clase de personas consentidas que solo les importa el color de rosa- Dijo Matt

-Sí es algo así como la describes, pero no es mala persona. Estoy seguro de que te caerá bien si la conoces un poco...- Dijo Takuya

-No lo creo- Dijo Matt. Luego se le ocurrió a él comenzar con las preguntas- Bueno, ahora es mi turno de preguntas- Dijo Matt- Antes que nada, quiero saber... de quien es esa guitarra?- Dijo el rubio apuntando con su dedo al rincón algo oscuro del cuarto

-Es mía, empecé clases de guitarra en segundo, pero las finalicé a principios de éste porque no tengo mucho tiempo- Dijo Takuya- Tu haces música?-

-Solía cantar en el coro de una iglesia a los 7 años, pero me echaron porque confundía a mis compañeros-

-Eres un chico malo- Dijo Taichi

-No tocas ningún instrumento?- Preguntó Takuya esta vez

-Mi mamá me obligaba a ir a clases de piano, aunque tengo que admitir que lo disfrutaba-

-Si consiguieran más instrumentos podrían formar una banda- Dijo Taichi

-Podría ser...- Pensó Takuya

-Era solo una broma...- Intervino Tai

Pero Matt y Takuya ya estaban pensando en como sería si así fuese...

FIN

* * *

**PERDOOOOONN! Por no actualizar tan seguidooo! es que recién se me terminaron las vacaciones y el colegio me tiene arta. Agradezco sus reviews, en serio me ponen muyy feliizz (no pense que iba a tener :') ) **

**Como vieron, inventé eso de la banda para meter a Koji y Koichi de alguna maneraaaa...**

Bueno Slaudooooosssss  


**PD: Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido**


	3. Hay reunión de consorcio?

**Holalalala! Les traigo el capitulo 3! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me ponen muy feliz!. Es ponerme a leer los mails en clase, y ver que tengo uno de fanfiction :3... lo único que me puede llegar a poner feliz a las 8:00 de la mañana ¬¬ [odio el colegio :B]**

* * *

-No se como me convencieron de hacer ésto- Decía un somnoliento Taichi refregandose los ojos

-Si no quieres largate Tai- Respondió Takuya

-Callense! Alguien puede oírnos!- Susurraba Matt

-Las únicas personas que se despiertan un sabado a las 6:00 AM somos nosotros Matt, nadie va a oírnos- Dijo Taichi

Abrieron la puerta del salón de música lentamente, chekeando de que no haya nadie. Los fines de semana, la escuela estaba abierta solo a partir de las 11:00 AM, sin embargo, una puerta trasera que solo usaba el personal de servicio quedaba abierta

-No hay nadie, se puede pasar- Dijo Matt dejando pasar a Tai y Takuya adentro. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y encendió las luces

-No hay nadie aquí Takuya... tu estás loco...- Exclamó Taichi mirando hacia todos lados

-No estoy loco, estoy seguro de haber escuchado el sonido de un bajo aquí el sabado pasado- Respondió el castaño

-Porque estabas aquí un sabado a la mañana?- Le preguntó su mejor amigo

-Es que, el lunes que seguía teníamos exámen de Química...quería ponerme a estudiar desde la mañana y había olvidado mi libro en el laboratorio. Entonces entré por la puerta de servicio. Fuí hasta el laboratorio, tomé mi libro y me marché. Pasé por delante de la puerta del salón de música y oí el sonido de un bajo- Respondió Takuya

-Oigan... eso de formar una banda era una broma... además necesitan más integrantes...- Decía Taichi

-Nadie dijo que el plan estaba en marcha... solo quiero averigurar quien toca el bajo- Dijo Matt

-Para que?- Preguntó Takuya

-Para aprender a tocarlo... es el único instrumento del cual no se nada-

-No tenías apariencia de persona curiosa- Exclamó Taichi

-Miren lo que encontré!- Gritó Takuya

-No grites!- Dijo Matt

Los tres asomaron sus cabezas dentro del armario que había abierto Takuya. Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa excepto Matt, logicamente, quien automáticamente estiró la mano y tomó el bajo.

-¿Que haces Matt?- Preguntó Takuya

-Voy a ver si esto está en uso o si tiene señales de tener algún dueño- Respondió tomando el bajo de la manera adecuada.

-Si lo juzgamos por su apariencia, supongo que es de una chica por las estrellas rosas que tiene en el borde- Decía Takuya indicando con su dedo indice a lo que se estaba refiriendo. El bajo era de color negro y tenía estrellitas rosadas pequeñas.

-Tu que sabes... tal vez sea de un gay...- Exclamó Taichi

-Oigan... alguien sabe que significa U.A?- Dijo Matt sin prestar atención a lo que decía Taichi

-Tal vez sean las iniciales del nombre de la dueña...- Dijo Takuya

-O dueño...- Repitió Taichi

-Por ahora creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí y esperar a que alguien lo venga a buscar...- Dijo Matt volviéndolo a poner en el armario

-Si yo también...- Exclamó Takuya dirigiendose hacia la puerta

-A mi me da igual chicos... lo que yo creo que es mejor ahora es volver al cuarto a dormir...- Taichi para cerrar la puerta despues de salir

-Si, también estoy cansado...- Dijo Takuya abriendo la puerta del personal de servicio para salir al campus

-Yo no, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta...- Eclamó Matt llendo en dirección contraria- Los veo luego...- y se marchó.

-Adios!- Dijo Takuya

-Me agrada, aún así creo que debería sonreír más- Dijo Taichi

-Si, al parecer tiene una personalidad bastante compleja... no sonríe muy a menudo, es frío y serio... pero igual tenía curiosidad por el bajo

-Es cierto...-

* * *

Sabado, 11:00 AM

En una habitación color rosa, tres hermosas chicas dormían plácidamente.

La castaña fué la primera en abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vió fueron las revistas de su cantante favorito, Justin Bieber, a su lado.

Como sus dos mejores amigas estaban durmiendo, se puso a leerlas. Allí vió el costo de la entrada del concierto al que quería ir... 4.000 yenes la primera fila... no estaba tan obsecionada

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular con tapa que se cerraba.

-Hola Zoe- Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa

-Hola- Contestó secamente

A Mimi le sorprendió su respuesta, seguramente contestó así porque recién se despertaba- quieres que vayamos a desayunar, o esperamos a Sora?-

-Porque demonios son las 11:00 de la mañana y yo acabo de levantarme?- Preguntó Zoe mirando la pantalla de su celular blanco

-No entiendo la pregunta...-

-Recuerdo perfectamente haber puesto una alarma para levantarme más temprano-

Ahora Mimi entendía- Ah... es que... -

-Mi celular no se quedó sin batería...-

Sora despertó

-Porque hacen tanto escándalo? Es sabado y son las 11 de la mañana...- Dijo una pelirroja somnolienta refregandose los ojos con la manga de su pijama

-Quien de las dos apagó el despertador?- Dijo la rubia

Sora ya entendió todo

-Fuí yo- Dijo Sora

-No es gracioso Sora! Que no entiendes que dentro de poco será el intercolegial de voley?! Necesito entrenar!- Gritó la rubia mientras se vestía con su uniforme de voley

-Pero no era una ...- Intentó decir la pelirroja

-Ya callate!- Gritó Zoe y salió de la habitación

-Aguarda! Zoe!- Dijo Mimi. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque ella ya se había ido.- Te dije que se enfadaría-

-Pero lo hice por su bien!- Dijo Sora

-Aunque lo hayas hecho por su bien, ella nunca escucha a nadie Sora, la conoces. Tenemos que esperar a que se dé cuenta de que lo que hace le está haciendo mal- Insistió Mimi

-Pero con lo obstinada que es nunca se dará cuenta, que no lo entiendes?!- Le gritó a Mimi sin darse cuenta

Mimi la miró con los tristes y salió de la habitación [ya se había vestido :P]

-Aguarda, Mimi...- Pero ya se había marchado

-Por que demonios soy así?-

Se vistió y salió a hacer cualquier cosa menos desayunar

* * *

11:45 AM

Mimi caminaba por las calles pensando en que debería hacer. No estaba enfadada con Sora, pero si hay algo que ella hace constantemente, y Zoe también, es enojarse por algo explayar [?] si ira con los demas. Era algo que jamás iba a poder cambiar, pero bueno... eran sus mejores amigas

Decidió olvidar ese pequeño detalle y enviarle un mensaje a Sora para que no se preocupara, para decirle que todo estaba bien y que no estaba enojada. Sin embargo cuando quiso tomar su celular del bolsillo de su short, se dió cuenta de que había olvidado su blackberry [SI UN BLACKBERRY] color rosa [SI COLOR ROSA] en su habitación.

-Bah, no importa... daré una vuelta y regresaré-

Comenzó a crear una cadena de pensamientos en su cabeza, lo cual la llevó a terminar pensando en el concierto de Justin Bieber que sería en unos meses. Sus padres jamás le pagarían la entrada de la primera fila. Su mesada era de unos 900 yenes o menos... no tenía ni siquiera la mitad...

-Ah! Ya se! Buscaré un empleo de medio tiempo!- Dijo en voz alta

Aunque eso no era lo más conveniente del mundo que digamos... no le iba de maravilla en los estudios y además ya tenía bastante con las clases de patín y baile aeróbico 6 horas a la semana

Podía trabajar los fines de semana...

-Que flojera me dá...-

Tenía que elejir...

-Justin o flojera...- Dijo, lo pensó y luego gritó:

-Definitivamente Justin!-

Todas las personas de su alrededor la miraban con cara de loca

-Lo siento...- Decía muy sonrojada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Ya era un hecho. Hoy buscaría un empleo de medio tiempo.

* * *

12:30 PM

Hikari Yagami, 2-C de secundaria, se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando Inglés. Era una niña muy hermosa e inocente. Su aura irradiaba luz, tranquilidad y felicidad.

Su rostro se mostraba muy concentrado. Se encontraba haciendo ejercicios de refuerzo, ya que había desaprovado el primer bimestre con un 5, ahora necesitaba como minimo un 9 para que le quede 7 [en argentina hay colegios que aprueban con 6 y otros con 7, en el mío se aprueba con 7 :(]

-Complete the blanks using past simple with the verbs in brackets- Dijo en voz alta

Yesterday, she_ (go) to the supermarket- era lo que decía la actividad

-go significa ir... osea que en pasado es... es... goed?- Dijo en voz alta

-Se dice went- Se escuchó una voz desconocida para ella. Volteó a ver quien era y se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos azules que le sonreía [TK, DAAAA], parecía ser mayor que ella

-Ah! si! eso! muchas gracias...- Le dijo Hikari. Como el chico se le quedó mirando, se atrevió a preguntarle:- Necesitas algo más?-

En ese momento Tk reaccionó que estaba mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica. Disepersó su mirada y recordó porque estaba en la biblioteca- Am... si... estoy buscando un libro... se llama "Lost Lonely" [ni idea si existe o no chicos, no se me ocurrio otra cosa]

-Ah si, yo estoy usando ese libro en este momento...- Dijo Hikari.- No se cuanto tarde en leerlo

-Disculpa, pasaré por él mañana por la mañana, gracias de todos modos- Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Espera, no creo que tarde tanto, creo que dentro de unas dos horas lo terminaré. Puedo dejarlo a tu nombre si quieres, pero la bibliotecaria es nueva y probablemente te pida un carnet, el cual ya no se usa desde hace años. ¿No prefieres que te lo lleve a tu habitación?- Decía Hikari con una sonrisa

-A mi habitación? No sería mucho problema?-

-Claro que no, si se hace muy tarde, puedo dárselo a mi hermano para que te lo de. ¿Qué numero es tu habitación?

-Es la número 40, en el segundo piso- Le contestó el rubio

-La número 40? Tu eres el nuevo, verdad?- Preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa

-Si, pero, como lo sabes?-

-Tus compañeros Ryo y Takato son mis amigos. Me llamo Hikari Yagami de 2C, estamos en la misma clase- Dijo estirándole la mano- Mucho gusto

-Lo mismo digo- Tk no dejaba de sonreír mientras le daba la mano. En el momento que su mano rozó su piel sintió una extraña conexión. Nunca la había sentido con nadie. Cuando ella le soltó la mano regresó a la tierra.

-Entonces, te llevaré el libro o se lo daré a Takato o Ryo, de acuerdo?- Dijo Hikari

-S-si, claro- Hizo una reverencia- Gracias y adios- Despues de eso se retiró.

Se retiró sin saber que acababa de conocer a una persona que le cambiaría la vida para siempre

* * *

13:15 PM

Recorrió todo lo que sería Odaiba con su motocicleta. Él no estaba cansado, jamás se cansaría de sentir el viento en su cuerpo mientras conducía a la mayor velocidad posible. Él nunca se cansaría, pero lamentablemente su motocicleta si, por lo tanto se detuvo a cargar combustible.

Encontró una gasolinera cerca de la escuela, a no más de una calles.

Le indicó al empleado que le llene el tanque de combustible y también le dijo que quería que le inflaran los neumáticos. El chico ,que no parecía tener más de 18 años, le dijo que no tardaría más de unos 20 minutos.

Dejó la motocicleta estacionada y se dirigió hacia el minimercado/restaurante de comida rápida que la gasollineria tenía. Ingresó al lugar por las puertas automáticas y se sentó en una mesa esperando a que lo atendieran. Tenía muchisima hambre, no había almorzado nada de nada.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista. No era nada muy interesante, mesas de color celeste, con cuatro sillas blancas cada una, había dos televisores plasma colgados, y había unas cuantas heladeras con gaseosas. Giró los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad hablando con una chica. Esas curvas le sonaban familiares. Luego escuchó la voz de esa chica. También le sonaba familiar.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el mostrador. En el momento que estaba por llegar para colocarse al lado de la chica, ésta se dió vuelta y sus miradas hicieron contacto.

-Ishida...- Dijo ella sin darse cuenta. Oh por dios, ese chico si que era lindo... era una lástima que tuviera ese carácter tan... machista...

-Tachikawa...- Respondió él. Luego volvió a la tierra- Oye, como sabes mi nombre?- Despues de preguntar eso recordó a la rubia que jugaba al poker. Seguramente ella ya le habría contado sobre él.

-Lo mismo digo...- Respondió- Y que estas haciendo aquí?- Preguntó para sacar algo de tema de charla. Tal vez había tenido una mala primera impresión sobre el rubio

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Qué simpatico- Dijo la castaña sarcásticamente mientras se retiraba.

En ese momento Matt le dió una mirada más a su cuerpo y vió una bolsa en su mano izquierda. Tenía el logo de la gasolinería

-Que llevas ahí?- Le preguntó haciendo que la chica se detuviese y repita las mismas palabras que él le había dicho hace unos momentos:

-No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo la chica imitando su tono de voz y mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria y dirigiendose hacia donde iba a ir.

Matt la miró alejarse, y se sorprendió al ver que no salió de la gasolinería. En realidad lo que más le había sorprendido era ver a una chica fanática del rosa en una gasolinería. Pero bueno, no era de su incumbencia, era una chica que ni siquiera conocía, no tenía porque importarle lo que haga.

-AH!- Se escuchó

Provenía de los baños. Parecía ser Tachikawa...¿Debía preocuparse?

Naah.. no la conocía...

Pero para que grite de esa manera

No

Si

No

Si... no

Bueno... si... si debía preocuparse.

Se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado y fué corriendo hacia el sector de los baños. Abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres con fuerza y solo vió a Mimi con la misma ropa de antes [emm... no la iba a poner desnuda, si yo soy re inocente ?), por favor... ] subida a una encimera

-Que es lo que te pasa?!- Gritó Matt

-M-m-mira esa CUCARACHA!- Contestó la castaña también gritando.

Matt miró hacia el suelo y entrecerró los ojos al ver lo pequeño que era el insecto por el cual Mimí gritaba.

-Tachikawa... no es más que un insecto de humedad... ni siquiera vuela- Dijo Matt cruzandose de brazos

-No importa! Solo mátalo!- Seguía chillando la chica

-Baja de la encimera... la vas a romper...- Replicó el rubio- Sino bajas, no mataré a tu insecto

-Acaso me estas diciendo gorda?!- Gritó saltando furiosa hacia el piso, olvidando por completo al insecto

-Si te dijera que si mentiría... Si, si estas gorda- Dijo molestándola

-Dijiste que ese Si es una mentira!-

-Si, lo dije

-Entonces para que lo dijiste?!- Mimi estaba alterandose cada vez más y más... parecía Zoe cuando peleaba con Takuya

-Es una mentira... nunca dijiste una mentira?...- Matt se estaba divirtiendo- CUIDADO CON EL BICHO!- Gritó asustando a Mimi

-AHH!-

Mimi quiso salir corriendo, pero delante de la puerta había un charco que había salido de un retrete que perdía agua, con eso se patinó y callo muy fuerte al suelo, mojándose el jean que tenía.

-AHHH!- [Bueno, entiendo que soy mala para expresar gritos... ustedes imáginenselos] Gritó Mimi más fuerte que el resto de las veces.

Ahí apareció la verdadera preocupación de Matt. Se había caído al suelo por su culpa. En ese momento sintió una sensación rara en el estómago... no era para nada agradable, no lo sentía desde que su hermano se había roto el brazo por su culpa. Culpa. Esa palabra... Culpa era lo que sentía ahora?

Se sintió tres veces peor cuando vió unas pequeñas gotas salir de los ojos de Mimi.

-No llores... no es nada... no llores...- Se auto-susurraba ella misma. Pero el dolor fué más fuerte que ella, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Matt la tomó en brazos sin mirarla. Mimi se sonrrojó muchísimo. Aún tenía lagrimas en la cara...

-Q-q-q-q-que ha-ha-haces?- Preguntó torpemente mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Te voy a llevar a la escuela. Alguien tiene que verte el pié o podría comenzar a hincharse. - Se levantó del suelo y salió caminando del pasillo de los baños.

Al salir de ahí, el hombre con el cual Mimi estaba hablando antes se alarmó al verla mojada y casi llorando.

-Que te sucedió Mimi?- Preguntó el adulto

Matt ni siquiera le preguntó como sabía su nombre, - Se calló y se dobló el tobillo. No se preocupe, la llevaré a la enfermería de la escuela- Dijo saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Encontró su motocicleta justo donde pidió que la dejaran. Intentó sentar a Mimi en el pequeño asiento trasero, pero ésta se resistía abrazándo el cuello del chico para que no la soltara, obviamente no era consiente de lo que hacía

-Que es lo que te pasa?...- Dijo. Y después de un largo rato la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos. Que ahora estaban llorososo. Después de un tiempo volvió a la tierra. -Anda! Sientate! Debo llevarte a la enfermería de la escuela-

-Pero... me dá miedo- Susurró la castaña tiernamente. Parecía una niña pequeña.

-No va a pasarte nada- Dijo para acto seguido, sentarla en el medio de la motocicleta, y luego sentarse él por detras de ella. Esto volvió a sonrojar a Mimi. -Toma- Dijo y le puso el casco de golpe en la cabeza

-Auch!- Exclamó mientras se lo acomodaba.

-Sujetate-

-Por favor, no vayas muy raaaaaa...!-...pido... iba a decir la chica, pero era demasiado tarde, Matt ya había arrancado a toda velocidad hacia el instituto

* * *

14:15 PM

Había estado practicando saques y ataques desde las 11 de la mañana... se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero hasta no romper la madera del suelo del gimnasio, no pensaba detenerse, tenía que perfeccionar sus técnicas, urgentemente. Gritaba con cada golpe que le daba a la pelota.

Gritaba, y gritaba y gritaba.

En un momento esuchó pasos acercandose hacia ella. Creyó que era Sora quien venía a disculparse de su bromita, por lo tanto, siguió practicando.

-Si sigues así romperás el suelo del gimnasio- Se escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante. Volteó para verle la cara.

-Y no pienso detenerme hasta que quede hecho trizas- Le dijo

-Eso te saldrá caro-

Zoe solo dió una pequeña sonrisa, no importa cuanto la molestara, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla reír, aunque sea de ella misma, solo un poco. Era su personalidad, alegre y carismático. -Que haces por aquí Kanbara?-

-Porque Kanbara? Estas enfadada Orimoto?- Le preguntó el castaño

-Lo siento no es contigo-

-Sea conmigo o no, siempre estas enfadada por algo. No eres feliz?-

-Claro que si!- Le respondió la rubia depues de haber lanzado un saque que casi rompe la madera del suelo del gimancio

-Entonces porque siempre estas enojada?-

-Vinistes aquí a hablar de eso? Porque ya estoy cansada de hablar siempre del mismo tema!-

-No, solo vine a ver si estaba Taichi, pero veo que no, solo encontré a un jabalí lanza pelotas salvaje.- Dijo éste con el objetivo de provocarla

Zoe se acercaba a Takuya con el puño en el aire- Escucha mocoso, quien te crees que eres para decirme jabalí salvaje?, acaso crees que...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Se desmayó.

Takuya corrió rápidamente hacia ella y afortunadamente llegó a alcanzarla. -Izumi!.. Zoe! Despierta!- Le decía Takuya con desesperación. se sentó en el suleo y la recostó sobre su regazo. Le tocó la cara, estaba pálida y helada, su cuerpo liberaba sudor frío. Le había bajado la presión

-Tonta! Probablemente no has comido nada en todo el día!- Le dijo a la chica que yacía desmayada en sus brazos.

No había nadie a los alrededores, no podía pedir ayuda.

-Se que me golpearás si te enteras de que hice esto, pero no puedo dejarte sola aquí- Le dijo a la desmayada.

Se levantó y alzó a Zoe en brazos.

-No! No! Si llega a despertar probablemente nunca tenga hijos... - Pensó por dos segundos que hacer, y prefirió llevarla en su espalda. Colocó los brazos de la chica al rededor de su cuello y le tomó los muslos para que no se caiga.

Salió del gimnacio y se dirigió hacia la enfermería caminando muy lenta y sigilosamente, lo que menos quería era que la rubia se despertara.

-Por favor, dios santo, que todos los malditos días cuidas de mi existancia, has que Izumi no se despierte, porque si despierta y ve lo cerca que estan mis manos de su trasero...-

Pensó antes de decir lo que sigue en voz alta

-Me quedaré sin pene- Dijo girando una curva del pasillo - Por favor diosito, ponte en mi lugar, como te sentirías sin pene? No crees que sería horrible?-

Siguió hablandole de tonterías a dios hasta que llegó a la enfermería.

Agradeció un millón de veces a dios, por haber dejado a izumi dormida.

Pero, cuando llegó a la enfermería se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¿Acaso armaron una reunión de consorcio y no me enteré?- Exclamó el castaño mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa

* * *

**SI, se perfectamente que no tengo ni una puta excusa, pero yo les voy a explicar. Yo escribo mis fics directamente en fanfiction, osea, no es que lo hago en word. Entonces, a veces la máquina se tilda y TOOOODO lo que había escrito desaparece. Se que sigue sin ser excusa, pero, es lo único que tengo para decirles. **

**Además, si no estoy insipirada, no se me vienen las ideas, osea, en vez de escribir una historia de amor, puedo llegar a escribirles la biografía de Axl Rose.. :B **

**Bueno, con respecto al fic, espero que les esté gustando. Como ven, todavía no profundizé tanto la idea de la banda, ya que lo que quería era profundizar un poquito mas la relacion de Matt y Mimi, ya que en los otros cap hablé mas de Takuya y Zoe. **

**En cuanto al Taiora, ya va a aperecer, tranqas, todo a su tiempo. En el próximo capitulo van a seguir investigando sobre el/la dueño/a del bajo y bueno... todo el resto de lo que hay en los fics...**

**Agradezco muchisisisisimo sus revieewwwsss! En serio que me ponen re contenta. Si tengo que ir agradeciendo uno por uno, se me va a ir la insipiración y no voy a poder empezar el próximo cap... **

**Saludooss **

**~Guns N' Miley~**


	4. Creo que te odio

**Al final del capitulo daré mis explicaciones de porque no actualizé antes :D (probablemente sean muy parecidas a las demas excusas)  
Antes de subir el fic yo me había comprometido a subir un cap por semana... esa ideita quedo en el olvido, me parecee :B.**

* * *

Takuya no entendía nada. Se encontraba Mimi en una camilla, con una venda en el pié. Matt, serio, como siempre apoyado contra la pared. En la enfermería también estaba Sora, quien tenía una venda en la frente, a su lado, Taichi, quien la miraba un poco preocupado.

-Aacaso hay reunión de consorcio y no me avisaron?- Exclamó Takuya mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Al oír ésto todos se percataron de su prescencia y voltearon.

-Takuya! ¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo Mimi, al ver a Zoe desmayada se asusta- ¿Que le pasó a Zoe?- Intenta levantarse

-A donde vas? No ves que no puedes ni siquiera moverte?- Le decía Matt deteniendola

Takuya seguía sin entender absolutamente nada

-Bueno, a Sora que le pasó?- Preguntó el castaño perplejo

Sora se puso nerviosa, no sabía si contar la razón de su lastimadura

-Se golpeó con la punta de la encimera del laboratorio, yo justo estaba por ahí y la ayudé- Inventó Taichi rapidamente

-Ajam- Takuya no se la creyó ni un poquito.

-¡¿Donde demonios piensas que estas poniendo las manos?!- Se escuchó una voz detras del castaño, proveniente de su espalda, mejor dicho. Era débil, pero se notaba que estaba enojada

Takuya solo deseaba no haber nacido

-¡Sueltame ya, que esperas!- Gritaba moviendo las piernas debilmente. A Takuya lo único que se le ocurrió fué ignorarla y dirigirse hacia la camilla para depositarla ahí.

-Que le pasó?!- Preguntó Sora preocupada

-Se desmayó mientras jugaba al voley- Exclamó el castaño saliendo de la habitación- Iré a buscar a la enfermera a la sala de profesores

-Me desmayé?- Se preguntaba la rubia a si misma. Intentó sentarse pero estaba demasiado debil

-Tonta! Seguro no has comido nada!- Le gritó Sora

-A quien le dices tonta?! Además que no lo haya hecho fue culpa de ti y de tu "bromita"- Dijo como pudo

-Lo hice por tu bien!-

-Que bien? El bien de que no pueda ganar las olimpiadas de voleyball? El bien de que Misaki se enfade conmigo por no saber hacer bien el saque?!-

-Por el bien de tu salud Izumi! Ya no duermes casi nada, a veces no desayunas y llegas tarde a clases!-

-Ya callate! Tu no entiendes nada! No tienes a alguien como Misaki que te regañe por no saber hacer bien las cosas

-Ya basta!- Gritó Mimi

Sora y Zoe se sobresaltaron. Zoe tenia la cabeza semi levantada pero se recostó otra vez debido al cansancio que sentía

-Luego pueden discuir el asunto, Tai e Ishida no tienen porque escuchar todo esto!- Prosiguió Mimi

Se formó un incomodísimo silencio

-Quien es Misaki?- Preguntó Matt para romper el silencio incomodo

-La capitana del equipo de voley, es la prima de Zoe, esta extremadamente fuerte- Respondió Taichi alegremente

-Ya veo- Dijo Matt sin interes

Otro silencio incómodo.

Silencio

Silencio

-Quien se desmayó?- Se escuchó una voz, era la enfermera

-Izumi Orimoto- Exclamó Takuya que venía detras de la mayor

-Por que ustedes siguen aqui?- Les decía la enfermera a Matt y Tai- Vayan a sus habitaciones, cuando sus novias se recuperen le avisaré

-Por enécima vez, no son nuestras novias- Exclamó Tai

-Como sea, largo!- Seguia deiciendo lo gruñona enfermera. Takuya se quedó ahi parado sin hacer nada, la mayor lo miró con mala cara -Tu novia estará bien, puedes irte- Dijo la enfermera otra vez

Sora y Mimi se aguantaron una carcajada

-No es mi novia- Dijo el aludido algo sonrojado mientras caminaba hacia la salida -Es demasiado torpe, no lo ve?- Y finalmente se fué

Una enojada y sonrojada Izumi lo miraba desde la almohada

-Maldito insolente, cuando me recupere me las pagará- Exclamó la rubia

-Deja de hablar niña, te pondrás peor, ahora solo intenta dormir, intentaré ver que sucedió con tu presión- La calló la enfermera

Zoe se relajó y al los pocos minutos ya se la veía dormir

-Como está?- Preguntó Sora

-Ya está bien, afortunadamente solo le había bajado un poco la presión, solo necesita descansar- Respondió la mujer mientras se sentaba en su escritorio para revisar unos papeles -Ustedes la conocen?- Dijo con poco interes

-Si, somos compañeras de cuarto las tres- Contestó Mimi

-Saben desde hace cuanto tiene este problema?, es decir, de no desayunar o almorzar, o no hacerlo de la manera correcta.

-Cuando se digna a comer, come muchisimo, pero ultimamente no desayuna o a veces no almuerza- Seguía respondiendo Mimi, Sora se sentía un poco culpable

-Ultimamente, cuanto tiempo sería?-

-Un mes o tres semanas-

-Siempre va a hacer deporte?-

-Si, siempre se levanta temprano para jugar al voley y se duerme tarde para seguir practicando, pero esta es la primera vez que se desmaya- Mimi seguía respondiendo

-Eso es imposible- Dijo secamente la enfermera, quien despues de empezar con una pregunta de poco interes, comenzó a interesarse en el cuestionario.

-Como que imposible?- Ahí saltó Sora a preguntar

-Si viene con mal sueño, mala alimentación y además hace todo ese deporte, esta chica ya debería estar con problemas de anorexia [chicos,, yo de enfermedades no se un pomo, lo estoy inventando todo, asique no me odien por eso]- Dijo la enfermera con preocupación

-Que?!- Gritaron Zoe y Sora al unisono

-Si, con todo ese deporte... ella debería tener problemas en serio. Niñas, yo que ustedes comenzaría a vigilarla, porque es imposible que el cuerpo de una chica de 15 años tenga tanta resistencia.

Sora y Mimi se miraron perplejas. Acaso Zoe les estaba ocultando algo?

* * *

Taichi abrió la puerta y entró seguido de sus dos amigos. Solo llegó, se sacó las zapatillas y se tiró sobre su cama. Matt hiso exactamente lo mismo.

Takuya, solo se quedó parado en el medio del cuarto mirándolos a ambos.

-Ninguno de los dos va a decirme como fué que Sora y Mimi se hirieron?- Preguntó Takuya, viendo que ninguno de sus dos amigos emitía palabra alguna.

-Él primero- Dijeron ambos al unisono, sin ganas, y sin levantar ni un dedo de la cama

-No, tú- Volvieron a decir al unisono, sin ganas y sin levantar ni un dedo de la cama

-De acuerdo- Dijo Takuya dirigiendose hacia la puerta- Si ustedes no me lo dicen puedo averiguarlo por mis porpios medios- Amagó a que salía

-No!- Gritaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se sentaban en la cama

-Ya te expliqué, Sora se golpeó con la encimera del laboratorio- Explicó Taichi mientras se tiraba boca atras en su almohada, para, acto seuido, cubrir sus ojos con el antebrazo.

-Crees que soy tan ingenuo para creerme eso? Tu nunca vas al laboratorio, y menos un sabado- Dijo Takuya- Bueno, Matt, que hay de Mimi?-

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se puso nervioso, no, el nunca se pone nervioso. Pero, que le diría? Que se metió en el baño de chicas de una gasolinería porque ella comenzó a gritar y que además se había patinado por su culpa. Si, es creíble, pero no se lo diría, apenas se conocían!

-No lo sé, la encontré con el tobillo doblado en los pasillos de la cafetería- Dijo sin interes

-Claro- Takuya se hacia el tonto -Por lo visto tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios. Ahora me voy-

-A donde vas?- Le preguntó Taichi

-Al laboratorio- Contestó el castaño cerrando la puerta tras él

Matt y Tai se miraron perplejos durante unos segundos, luego voltearon y volvieron a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

-Ya llamé a sus padres- Dijo la enfermera apilando algunos papeles

-Y que dijeron?- Preguntó Mimi. Sora se encontraba con un hielo en la cabeza, mientras que Zoe se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa desaforadamente.

-Tus padres dijeron que vendrían a verte de inmediato, la mamá de Sora dijo que si era tan solo un golpe en la cabeza no pasaría nada, asique no vendría, y el papá de Izumi dijo que la llevaría a su medico especial-

-Podque?- Decía la rubia con la boca llena de comida. Luego tragó- Dile a mi papá que no puede sacarme del colegio, tengo que seguir entrenando-

-Llamale tu niña, yo ya hice lo que debía- Exclamó la enfermera -Sora, tu ya puedes irte, recuerda ponerte hielo cada vez que te arda o te duela mucho-

-Espera!- Gritó Zoe -Arggg... ! Odio cuando los adultos toman descisiones por mi! Quienes se creen que son?- Se quejó la rubia recostandose sobre su almohada otra vez

-Lo hacen por tu bien Zoe, no crees que tu salud es más importante que una estupida competencia de voley?- Le dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-No le llames estupida. Ademas todo esto es por tu culpa, si no hubieras hecho esa absurda bromita no tendría que pasar por esta situación! Rayos! Misaki se enfadará, seguramente me saque del equipo- Exclamó la rubia hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada

-Lo hice por tu bien, te lo repito por octavésima vez, pero como se que nunca escuchas, ya no tiene caso que te lo repita, asique yo me largo- Sora abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Mimi solo miraba la escena tristemente. No estaba del lado de ninguna de las dos, solo quería que sus amigas se amiguen. Por lo general Izumi y Sora solían pelear, pero siempre por estupideces.

Mimi dejó salir un soplido

-Que te ocurre?- Le preguntó la rubia, con ella no estaba enfadada

-Nada, es solo que no me gusta que tu y sora peleen-

-A mi tempoco me gusta, pero ella fué quien hiso esa bromita. Ponte en mi lugar, imagina que tuvieras que practicar duro para una competencia de patín y yo te haría eso, ¿No te enfadarías?

Mimi lo pensó por un segundo. Si, si se enfadaría. Pero la situacion de Zoe era diferente, ella venía sin comer como hace un mes más o menos.

Zoe vió que Mimi estaba pensando, y como pensó que no iba a recibir respuesta, se recostó sobre la camilla otra vez.

-Zoe-

-Dime- Dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados

-La enfermera dijo algo sobre tu salud-

-Que dijo?- Zoe siguió tranquila

-Dijo que es imposible que te hayas desmayado a esta altura del mes, es decir, si lo que siempre haces cuando te vas es jugar al voley, ya deberías haber comenzado a tener problemas desde antes- Le dijo Mimi mirándola

Zoe abrió los ojos -Y eso que quiere decir?-

-Quiere decir que...-Mimi hiso una pausa - Quiere decir que si estás haciendo algo más además del voley puedes decirmelo, es decir, aunque sea algo vergonzoso, o lo que sea, sabes que siempre estaré para tí.

Zoe abrió los ojos como platos. Sin embargo se hiso la desentendida- Insinuas que yo hago algo a espaldas de ustedes?- Le preguntó levantando levemente la cabeza

-Yo no lo insinuo, solo te lo pregunto, tal vez la doctora no sepa de que habla y está diciendo cualquier cosa. Por eso te lo pregunto antes de comenzar a espiarte- Dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa

Zoe sonrió tambien- No hay nada en especial-

-De acuerdo, en ese caso tu cuerpo es más fuerte que el de cualquier otra chica- Le dijo Mimi con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

La rubia le correspondió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa falsa, que mentía.

* * *

-Eso es todo por hoy chicas! Bien hecho!- Decía eufóricamente la profesora de patín artístico

Hikari patinó rapidamente hacia su bolso para tomar su botella de agua.

-Se nota la falta de Mimi en los entrenamientos- Le decía su amiga Yolei a la castaña

-Si, no hay nadie que destaque- Respondió Rika secamente, como solía hacerlo.

-No lo digas así Rika- Le reclamó Hikari girando la tapita de su botella de agua

-No lo digo mal, es la verdad. Cuando todas se caen es Mimi la que sigue de pie- Contestó la pelirroja soltandose el pelo

-Si, es verdad. Sin embargo hay algo que me cuestiona desde que comenzó la clase. ¿Por que habrá faltado?- Dijo Yolei

-No lo se chicas, despues de bañarme iré a su habitación a ver que pasó- Exclamó Hikari mientras se sentaba para quitarse los patines.

Yolei y Rika se sentaron para quitarse los zapatos.

-A que no saben!- Dijo Yolei sobresaltando a las otras dos

-Que ocurrió?- Dijeron la pelirroja y la castaña al mismo tiempo. Hikari normalmente y Rika, como es de ella, sin interes

-Ayer ví al hermano del nuevo, del que todas hablan- Respondió la pelirosa con corazones en los ojos

-Al hermano? Yolei, tiene dos años casi tres más que nosotras- Exclamó Rika

-Tu viste al menor? Al que es nuestro compañero de clases?- Le preguntó a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado

-No, que puede tener de especial?-

Hikari se encontraba en su nube.

-Esta increiblemente-super-extra fuerte. Debes verlo-

-Y que tiene su hermano?-

-En mi opinión es el triple de guapo que el menor-

-Yolei, me encanta pincharte el globo, y por eso voy a hacerlo. Él es dos años, casi tres mayor que nosotras- Dijo la pelirroja levantándose. Al hacer esto notó que Hikari se encontraba en su nube- Que opinas Kari?

Pero ésta seguía en su nube

-Kari!- Le gritó Yolei

-Q-que pasa?- Dijo la castaña sobresaltada

-Te pregunté que opinabas- Contestó la pelirroja

-Que opino sobre que?-

Rika y Yolei se miraron y rieron

-Sobre ir a bañarnos, vienes?-

-Ah! Si, claro!- Dijo levantándose de su sitio

Y así las tres se dirigieron hacia el vestuario. Dos de ellas, pensando en que estaba pensando Hikari

* * *

-Vamos a seguir así todo el tiempo que queda del día?- Preguntó Matt poniendole pausa a In the End- Linkin Park.

-Es cierto. No se a donde fué Takuya, y probablemente esté enfadado porque le mentí- Exclamaba Taichi mientras se levantaba de su cama

- Porque le mentiste? O mejor dicho, que fué exactamente lo que le pasó a Sora?-

-Si te lo digo me dirás que le pasó a Mimi?-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Matt algo dudoso

-Esto fué lo que pasó:-

_FlashBack_

_-Al final viniste- Le dijo Sora a Taichi  
_

_-Querías hablar en persona y no en Facebook, no? Bueno, aquí estoy- Le respondió apoyando su mano en la encimera del laboratorio  
_

_-Si- Respondió secamente -Quiero terminar de comprenderte-  
_

_-A que te refieres?- Preguntó el castaño perplejo  
_

_-Me refiero a que eres demasiado bipolar. No hablamos durante las clases, sin embargo el fin de semana pasado hablamos desde las 23:00 hasta las 2:30 de la mañana. Puedes explicarme tu manera de ser? Juro que no la entiendo-  
_

_-Yo soy quien debe explicarte? Tu tambien debes explicarte-  
_

_-Yo? Yo no soy bipolar!-  
_

_-Tu tampoco me hablas cuando estamos en clases, no sin Mimi de por medio-  
_

_-Eso no es cierto. Yo siempre intento tener tema de conversación, pero tu no tienes una mejor idea que molestarme!- Decía la pelirroja enfadandose  
_

_-Yo soy quien molesta? Y que hay de mi manada de monos con mi corona de rey chimpance?- Taichi tambien se estaba enojando  
_

_- Es una cucharada de tu propia medicina!-  
_

_-Una cucharada de mi propia medicina dices?-  
_

_-Sí! eso es lo que digo!- Sora avanzó un paso y se llevó por delante la punta de la encimera. Llevando junto con su pierna, todo su cuerpo al suelo. Cuando cayó, su cabeza se golpeó con la punta de la encimera. El golpe fué tan fuerte que sonó fuerte, a Sora ya le dolía la cabeza.  
_

_-Estas bien?- Le preguntó Taichi preocupado  
_

_-No lo creo- A Sora ya le estaban salliendo lagrimas de los ojos  
_

_-Rápido, vamos a la enfermería!-  
_

_Fin FlashBack  
_

-Esa es la verdad que no querías decirle a Takuya?- Le dijo Matt algo confuso -Espera, aclaremos dos cosas. Primero, no entendí nada de nada. Segundo, se supone que Takuya es tu mejor amigo, porque me lo dices a mi y a él no?

-Yo siempre le hago bromitas con Izumi, imagina si se enterara de lo de Sora, le vendría como anillo al dedo para reallizar su venganza- Respondió el castaño

-Ni que fuera tan grave- Dijo el rubio- De todas maneras sigo sin entender, como es eso de que hablan 5 horas por facebook, pero no hablan en persona?

-Es un gran misterio. Es como si de la nada le tuviera vergüenza. Bueno, es normal que no lo entiendas, ya que entraste en el colegio hace dos días.-

-Estoy acostumbrado. He estado en más de 15 colegios durante toda mi vida. Todas las personas que conocí tenían historias distintas. No hay ninguna que no pueda entender

-E-esta bien- Exlamó el castaño viendo la extraña actitud del rubio comparada a las otras que tenía -Sora y yo nos conocemos desde antes de entrar a esta escuela, nuestras madres trabajan juntas-

-Es por eso que vienen a la misma escuela-

-Si, en parte es por eso. Otra de las razones es que Sora y yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien, ambos jugabamos al futbol, eramos parte del equipo de la escuela, y entre otras similitudes-

-¿Cual fue el problema?- Matt ya parecia un psicólogo

-Sora comenzó a cambiar. Empezó a usar maquillaje, dejó el futbol y lo cambió por el tenis, lo que sería Sora ya no era más Sora-

-Tai, lamento decirte que las personas crecen, y según mi profesor de clases de salud y adolescencia de mi tercer colegio del año pasado, las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres-

-Ese no es el punto! El punto es que sus intereses ya no eran los mismos que los mios, lo unico que teniamos en común era a Mimi como amiga.

-Y que tiene que ver facebook dentro de todo esto?-

-Bueno, un día decidí hacer mis tareas, asique le pregunté a Sora que había que hacer al día siguiente, de ahí la conversación se desvió a recordar viejos tiempos-

-Y digamos que esa conversacion te gustó, y por eso le comenzaste a hablar todos los días-

-Bueno... digamos que si-

-Ajam- a Matt solo le faltaba la libreta para ser un psicologo- Y cual fué el problema?-

-El problema fueron las quejas por parte de Sora. Ella dice que no es posible que hablemos como cinco horas en facebook pero que solo intercambiemos tres palabras de odio cuando nos vemos en persona-

-Lamento decirte que tiene razón-

-Que?! No pudes decir que ella tiene razón!-

-Y cuales son tus argumentos?-

-Ella es quien siempre me agrede primero. ¿Como pretende que entablemos una conversación como las de facebook si la conversacion comienza con una agresión?

-Yo creo que ella te agrede justamentes porque le enoja lo que pasa. Intenta hablarle-

-No puedo-

-Por que no?-

-Porque no-

-Porque no Taichi?- Matt ya sabía la razón- Sera que te avergüenza hablarle a alguien como Sora que no es tan popular como tú?-

-No es eso... Bueno, si es eso, pero no tan de esa manera...- Decia Taichi- Un momento, como sabes eso?-

-He observado lo suficiente en la partida de poker de ayer para darme cuenta de que eres sumamente popular, y la popuularidad te interesa mucho-

-Digamos que si. Pero el problema no es que me avergüenze, el problema sería las burlas de los otros, solo por ser Sora-

-Eso es sentirse avergonzado-

-Como sea, yo no lo veo tan asi. Ahora doctor, podría decirme su consejo a todo esto?- Le decía Tai en broma

-Yo creo que Sora no nota que te avergüenza, asique su enojo proviene de tu bipolaridad. Si tanto te molesta, la solución sería dejar de hablarle-

-Que? Pero eso cortaría todo lazo entre nosotros-

-Es la única solución que yo veo posible. Bueno, en realidad no es la única, otra solución sería que no te importe lo que los demas digan y salir con ella-

-Si.. eso podría ser...- Tai hiso una pausa, hasta que reaccionó de un pequeño detalle- Un momento! Yo no quiero salir con ella! Solo quiero que seamos amigos como antes, eso es todo!-

-Como tu digas- Dijo Matt levantándose de la cama para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-Oye! No vas a quedarte con ese pensamiento, me oiste?!-

-Como tu digas-

Tai simplemente volteó para el otro lado enfadado. Matt estaba feliz de que despues de toda esa conversación, Taichi haya olvidado que a cambio de saber que le había pasado a Sora, él debia contarle lo que le pasó a Mimi

* * *

Takuya sabía que no había nadie en la escuela a esas horas, podía entrar en la sala de música tranquilamente.

Ingresó sigilosamente, siempre cuidando de que nadie lo viera. Cerró la puerta tras él y encendió las luces.

Se encontró con la sala vacía. El piano se enconraba tapado por una lona negra. Se dirigió hacia el armario donde anteriormente había visto ese bajo.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- Dijo abriendo las puertas del placard

Se encontró con el mismo bajo, con las mismas iniciales, U.A.

-U.A... quien demonios eres?- Por mucho que pensaba, no se le ocurría. Los de secundaria tenían otra sala de música, ademas de que sus salones estaban en el otro cuerpo de la construcción. No conocía a nadie de preparatoria que sea músico. Tenía que averiguarlo, y necesitaría a Matt para eso.

-Si, Matt sabrá que hacer-

-Que haces con eso?-

Reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

Volteó para comprobar sus sospechas. Y las comprobó

-No te me quedes mirando así! Dime que haces con eso!-

Ahi recordó lo mucho que le gustaba hacerla enojar

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ademas no te estaba mirando-

-Si que lo es! Dame eso!- Gritó la chica ignorando el segundo comentario

-Izumi, tu no sirves ni para tocar la flauta dulce, no creo que sepas tocar el bajo-

-Eso no te importa- La chica comenzaba a acercarse a él violentamente- Dame eso o te dejaré calvo-

-No puedo dartelo, no es tuyo. Ademas, que tu no estabas en la enfermería? Por que te escapaste?- Le decía Takuya lo más tranquilo para seguir burlandose de ella

-Si tu me das esa cosa yo te diré porque me fuí de la enfermería-

-Tu dimelo primero, luego te lo daré-

-No confias en mi?- Izumi era quien se burlaba esta vez- Luego dime desconfiada a mi-

-No en esta ocasion, dimelo y ya, no te cuesta nada-

-Me fui porque no quiero irme a mi casa. De acuerdo? Ahora dame esa cosa que tienes ahí-

Zoe se estiró sobre él para arrebatarle el bajo de las manos, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Se quedaron mirandose por un tiempo, no sabían cuanto, habían perdido la nocion, sentían como si todo fuera en camara lenta. Zoe podía ver los rasgos de Takuya en su rostro, que siempre le habían parecido hermosos, pero nunca tanta hasta ese momento, en el cual podía ver la profundidad de sus ojos.

Takuya estaba en la misma situación que ella. Podía ver sus ojos verdes, brillaban, siempre que la miraba a los ojos éstos le brillaban, ese brillo opacaba las ojeras que tenía por el poco descanso que tenía. Podía presencias todas sus facciones, sin el tipico cabello que tenía sobre la cara, esto pasaba una vez cada tanto.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad cuando Takuya apoyó el bajo raídamente sobre una mesa para que no se rompa mientras que él y su "rival" caían al suelo. Ella sobre él.

Siguieron mirandose. Ella mucho más sonrojada que él.

-A-ahora tienes que darme esa cosa- Le decía mirándolo, pero con odio

-Esa "cosa" se llama bajo, no se si te la han enseñado en la escuela primaria. Ah, y te lo daría si salieras de encima mio-

Ahi Zoe reaccionó y se sentó rapidamente. Vió que Takuya no tenía el bajo en la mano, asique se puso de pié y lo tomó. Sin decir una palabra más pensó en salir corriendo con el instrumento, pero Takuya fué más rapido y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

-Muevete- Exclamó secamente Zoe moviendose a los costados para ver si podía encontrar algún hueco entre Takuya y la salida

-Dime para que quieres ese bajo y yo me muevo- El chico se movía de un lado a otro según lo que Izumi hacía

-Muevete-

-Es tuyo?-

-Muevete-

-Si no es tuyo no puedes sacarlo de la sala de musica-

-Muevete-

-Dime para que lo quieres-

-Quitate de la puerta! Te estas volviendo irritante!- Gritó la rubia mirandolo a la cara

-Dime para que lo quieres y yo juro que me moveré-

-Antes dijiste lo mismo-

-Lo que había dicho era que te daría el bajo si me decías porque te habías ido de la enfermería. Y el bajo lo tienes en tus manos. Eso demuestra que puedes confiar en mi-

-Takuya muevete!-

-Di algo más que eso y lo haré-

-Algo más que eso- Zoe seguía moviendose de un lado a otro, sin embargo sonrió por haberle podido ganar una vez

-Te faltó 'y lo haré'- Ese comentario por parte del chico borró la sonrisa de Zoe de su cara

-Aggrrrr! Muevete! Kanbara!-

-Ya basta de bromas- Le tomó los hombros haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera y abriera los ojos -Dime porque quieres sacarlo de aquí-

-Mue...-

-No me digas muevete, dime la respuesta a lo que te estoy preguntando-

-Es que no puedo... Nadie lo sabe-

-Es porque no confías en mi?-

Zoe miró al suelo durante unos segundos. Si que confiaba, pero no podía decirselo, bueno, como poder podía, pero le daba vergüenza lo que él pensaría luego

-No es eso-

-Escucha, se que te cuesta confiar en la gente despues de todo lo que pasaste con tu familia, pero no puedes vivir guardandote todo Izumi-

-Que insinuas?-

-Que puedes confiar en mi-

-Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie- Exclamó la rubia mirando hacia un costado

Takuya sonrió y le sacó las manos de los hombros

-Lo prometo-

* * *

Matt tocó la puerta tres veces. Respiró profundo y esperó la respuesta.

-Adelante- Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior. Si, la voz de esa mocosa gritona

-Permiso-

-Ah, eres tu- Dijo Mimi con algo de enojo. Se encontraba sentada en su cama con la notebook rosa a su lado.

-Si, se que me odias- Despues de decir eso y cerrar la puerta la miró a la cara. Estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Y... ¿Que haces aquí entonces?- La chica fijó sus ojos en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Vengo a disculparme- Exclamó el rubio entre dientes

-Un rockero rebelde asustador de chicas con insectos asquerosos disculpandose?- Mimi subió la mirada. Era su turno de tratarlo como a un tonto -Veo que te duele el orgullo, asique disculpas aceptadas. Puedes salir por donde entraste-

-¿Así de simple? Creí que por ser una histérica niña millonaria harías un rodeo para darme tus absurdas disculpas-

-¿Histérica niña millonaria? ¿Acaso me conoces? Cierra la boca y vete de aquí- Sino fuera por lo mucho que le dolía el pie, y la bota ortopédica que tenía ya se hubiera levantado a darle un buen golpe en la cara

-De acuerdo. Adiós- Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se fué con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo mucho que la había hecho enojar.

Mimi mientras tanto seguía gruñiendo como un oso hambriento. No, no tenía que enfadarse, si se enfadaba le demostraba que le enojaba, y no era así. Bueno en realidad si era, pero la idea era que el creyera que no.

Por alguna razón sintió fastidio cuando su aroma desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

**wewewewew! HOLAAA! He vueltoo (?. Bueno, se que no tengo excusa, aunque siempre digo la misma puta cosa, pero we, como siempre digo: la vida es dura, pero hay que resistir. Arhe? No se que me pasa hoy, vine con el torbellino de inspiración despues de 6 meses más o menos. Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el cap que sigue**

**Lez mando miz zaludozzz...**

**~Guns N' Miley~**


End file.
